The Yuy Disappearing Act
by Leothyn Ravenclaw
Summary: Just imagine that the Gundam group was all friends when they were smaller. Just imagine that Trowa had a mom. Just imagine that Quatre puts on a party at his house. And just imagine Heero putting on a Magic Show. What kind of chaos will ensue?


ding dong  
  
A Preteen Quatre finished moving all the fragile things from the living room to the closet, closed the closet door, and pocketed the key. He then ran to the  
  
front door, flinging it open wide, beaming at his guests.  
  
"Hi, Heero, Relena, Trowa, Wufei, Sally, Katherine, Duo, Hilde, and Trowa-Mom!" he said, ushering them inside. Trowa-mom went in the kitchen to have boring  
  
adult conversation with Quatre-mom. All the others went into the spacious den and sat on the floor at a loss of what to do. Quatre came and stood in front  
  
of them all, still beaming.   
  
"So, what do you guys want to do?" he asked them, seeing their I'm-bored-already expressions.  
  
Heero suddenly stood up, knocking Wufei and Relena over in the process. He grinned at Quatre, and then turned to face the others to say, "I want to put on  
  
a magic show!"  
  
Everyone's face brightened at the idea, and Quatre moved aside to let Heero take the "stage." Heero looked around as though confused, then said, "Does   
  
anybody have a human sized box?"  
  
Duo jumped up, and knocked Hilde over as he ran out of the room. He then returned dragging a refrigerator box.  
  
"Will this do?"  
  
"Perfect," Heero said, then set the box up in front of the small congregation. Quatre however, looked thouroughly confused.   
  
"Duo, how did you know that I had a box in my room?"  
  
Duo said nothing.  
  
Heero broke the awkward silence by announcing, "For my first act, I will make myself disappear!"  
  
"Ooh..." said the small congregation of preteens.   
  
"Now, I need you to close your eyes, and count to ten... got that?" Heero said, while cutting a door out of the box.  
  
They all obediently closed there eyes, and commenced counting, Quatre being the loudest.  
  
"One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...TEN!" Quatre ran to the door of the box and flung it open.   
  
"He's gone!" he yelled, moving aside for the rest of the congregation to see.  
  
"No way," Trowa said. "He could of just slipped out and hid somewhere while we had our eyes closed!"  
  
"There's no way," Quatre replied. "All the closet doors stay locked. Mom is really paranoid about her expensive stuff..."  
  
"Hey," Duo said, "Has anybody seen Relena?"  
  
Everyone turned to gaze at the spot where she had been sitting. She most definitely was gone.  
  
"Well," Quatre said, "I propose only one thing... let's find them!"   
  
The congregation scattered to look for the two lost friends. However, Wufei stayed where he was looking at the refrigerator box.  
  
Quatre and Trowa searched the kitchen, where Quatre-mom and Trowa-mom were conversing. When they could not find them, and could not get any sufficient  
  
information from their mothers, they exited the kitchen.  
  
"Not here!" they yelled, loud enough for the whole house to hear.  
  
Sally and Katherine searched the entire West wing of Quatre's house. However, there were no signs of Heero or Relena. They went back to the den, where  
  
Trowa and Quatre were standing.  
  
"He wasn't there, either," They said.  
  
Just then, Hilde appeared.  
  
"Duo and I searched the entire East wing, but nothing to report here either..."  
  
"Where's Duo?" Quatre asked.  
  
They heard a toilet flush, and Duo appeared at the top of the stairs, and began to come down.   
  
"Nope, he wasn't in there either...." Duo reported. "I definitely would have seen em'..."  
  
"Well... where can they be?" Quatre asked, looking around.  
  
It was then that Wufei spoke up.  
  
"Are you sure that all the closets are locked, Quatre?"  
  
"Yes, they always.... No, wait... I didn't lock the one I put all the breakables in earlier..."  
  
"Check the closet then," Wufei said.  
  
Quatre went to the closet that he had been at earlier and opened it. There stood Relena and Heero in full liplock, completely oblivious that they had been  
  
found.  
  
"Ewwww...." Quatre said, and closed the door. He then turned to Wufei. "How... how did you know?"  
  
Wufei stood up, and walked over to Sally-Po who was beginning to blush.  
  
"It's been done before...."  
  
(I don't own these characters, nor am I making a profit, unless that profit is your enjoyment.) 


End file.
